The Game Changer
by Stylus Opium
Summary: There are many things in existence that are set in brimstone, things that cannot be broken, no matter what, certain rules that everything must abide to. Certain barriers set in place. Aliens, Monsters...All in the barrier. When a Game is erected in a city, and one man is taken into account, then the Brimstone, rules, and barriers don't matter. They've already been torn and broken.
1. I: Mors Celantur

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Punch Man or Sekirei, they belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **(One of the reasons that I am writing this is that someone had actually attempted to write a Crossover with these two good shows. While it had gotten quick notice from both sides, Sekirei and OPM fans, it was deleted for reasons unknown.)**_

 _ **(Another reason is that I simply want to see the outcome of Saitama just unceremoniously crapping on Mr. Mad Man Minaka's Plan, which many people have**_ **forgotten** _ **that it involves Mass Murder in the ranks of Ashikabi and Sekirei alike.)**_

 _ **(Original content from both franchises may be changed to fit the story)**_

 _ **(Among my other stories, and if this story is noticed, then I will strive to make it a long one)**_

Regular Speech: "Seki-somethin' plan? What's that?"

 _Thoughts or Accentuation: What do you know, this place isn't that boring..._

 **Serious Speech or A _ccentuation_ : "Did someone say Discount?"**

 _ **Serious Thought or** **Accentuation** **: If these weirdos keep getting in my way, I'll miss the Sale!**_

* * *

 _ **I: Mors Celantur**_

 _ **Throughout the universe, many things exist**_

 _ **Many inanimate objects exist**_

 _ **Many animate objects exist**_

 _ **Among the animate, their are**_ ** _organisms_**

 _ **Among the organisms, their are trees, grass, deer, cows...humans**_

 _ **Among these humans, few and far between, are super-humans**_

 _ **These super-humans vary in strength of different kind**_

 _ **There are those that can hurl rocks twice their size**_

 _ **There are those that can manipulate the physical realm using telekinesis**_

 _ **There are those that are imbued with power of the elements**_

 _ **Then there is Saitama**_

* * *

The world, so full of mysteries and dangers. Some more prominent than others. It's hard to think of anyone in this world to be so sheltered as to ignore or not know of the Monstrosities that plague the world.

No one knew how they came to be. But they've been here for quite a while. They've drawn enough attention to them that most of the entire world have set up systems in society that help with managing these dangerous and random evil entities.

Though, that's only _Most,_ not all.

For within the world, there are those that wish to contain and isolate themselves from the world, whether it be to draw attention away from themselves, flee from the danger, or be forgotten, they did it.

 _"Who's They,"_ you might ask.

 _They,_ are a powerful conglomerate among others that had suddenly, without notice, slammed into the Global fields. Economically, technologically, and medically dominating most other companies and corporations that had specialized in said fields.

They gained power and influence in the world quite quickly. Literally buying a part of the Super-Continent itself, E-City, and supplying the newly named, _Shinto Teito,_ with top of the line service and where they started centralizing its power.

They had begun to build upon the old with new hospitals, institutions of various services, and many more marvelous architectures.

Residents of new Shinto Teito had been scared at first with how drastic the changes were, but calmed down after seeing the wonderful results. It had become a paradise for most.

Now again, this doesn't answer your earlier question about who exactly, _They,_ are...

 _They_...are Mid Bio Informatics, M.B.I for short.

It became a name among names in the business industry, making it into the top ten's easily.

Though, they didn't stretch their technology or knowledge out into the world. They kept to themselves.

For that reason, after a few months of establishing Shinto Teito, people forgot.

The world unknowingly turned a blind eye to the new city, and its founder, Minaka Hiroto.

He, himself didn't complain.

How could he? It all proceeded as planned.

After the _Discovery,_ mine out any kind of useful information possible, Check.

Learn how to combine modern technology and such with this new kind of tech, Check.

Establish a glorious company, Check.

Gain immeasurable amount of money through one-sided deals, Check.

Buy a City, Check.

Rebuild the City to this new technology's standards, Check.

Make the _Teito Tower,_ Check.

Sink in connections all across the world and secretly pull the strings for mostly everything, check.

Tell no one of how we did all of this so quickly until the world lost interest, Double Check.

Start filing in the _Participants,_ Check.

Plan out _The Game,_ Check.

Now, we're here.

Throughout this entire process, Minaka and the M.B.I have studied, and archived many of the important factors within the world, abnormalities most of all.

Monsters were captured and examined, but were disposed of after learning that they were inferior to their _little love birds._

The Territory of Shinto Teito had Maximum security and Private law enforcement consisting of entire army worth of trained professionals.

The monsters would no be a problem here.

Other than monsters, there were few people who garnered notice.

The many informants planted within every city had come back with information concerning rather intricate individuals.

The Hero Association.

Minaka had laughed, _**Hero.**_ Most of the people within the Association were normal people fueled with Steroids or enhanced drugs or Cybernetics.

Though, some of these... _Heroes,_ specifically the S-Class, were strong enough to become wary of.

So, all of S-Class were flagged, and serious digging into their pasts begun.

Name, maiden name, Marital stauts, records of any kind, all of it logged and recorded.

They though that was all to be worried about.

That they were the very few that could, by chance, interfere with the wonderful _Game._

They were wrong.

One day, the informants within Z-City had all called-in, almost synchronized and quickly yelled into the cell-phones almost all at once to check all surveillance cameras and satellites within the city.

Everyone present were confused, Z-City was a wasteland of sorts, nothing happened except for an occasional monster attack, and even then, the monsters were always too little of a threat to take action.

But...when the statistics, cameras, satellite imaging came up. All of it just screamed out, blaring noises with red flashing lights appearing all over the screen, many programs started to condense all of the information down.

Everybody ran here or there, trying to find out whatever the hell caused this amount of disorientation within M.B.I Headquarters.

Seismic activity had jumped, wind pressure had squeezed deathly tight, and the overall disturbance within the area just sky-rocketed.

No other individual, S-Class or not had made this amount of disruption.

When everything calmed down, and the machines that were on-site finally focused, a recorded video began to play at the source of the disturbance.

The video started out calmly, nothing but whistling wind and blue skies with a few floating clouds, the surrounding buildings unscathed.

That was before a rather idiotic form of a monster trampled its way on-screen, talking to itself about how it was the strongest and how it would slaughter everything in it's way.

Everyone dead-panned at the amount of stupidity that was radiating off of this weak looking monster, it was green-skinned with a few scraps of clothing covering it's genitalia, three horns sprouting from it's head.

There was no way this thing could cause this much trouble.

It began to make several gestures before turning its head toward a source of sound that the multi-purpose camera picked up.

It was walking, a light tapping of a pair of shoes making its way _toward_ the monster.

Minaka had ordered the many M.B.I workers to get a better angle, but there were no more cameras in the vicinity, and satellite imaging could only pick out a pin-prick dot on the screen.

Minaka had huffed like a child before turning back to the screen.

The monster walked to the edge of the screen, monologuing to whoever was the, probably unwilling, listener.

After a while, the monster finally shut-up and had apparently become offended and had raised both of it's hand into the air.

But, before either arm had even a second to come down on the "Victim," the camera produced a shrieking sound and fizzled out of existence before popping back up online, this time, viewing the ground.

It had been dislodged and rolled to the floor.

Everyone was stunned about what had happened before analytics came to and started doing their job.

Satellite imaging had finally taken a picture of something **_Really_** concerning.

The imaging before had been of an untouched city and two individuals, one known, and the other unknown.

The imaging after had been of a Massive crater, swallowing a gigantic portion of the buildings, street, and anything surrounding the area.

The Crater was half a mile long, an earthquake split down the middle and ending on either end of the crater.

Jaws were dropped to the floor that day.

Further studying came up with slowed down, frame by frame, imaging from the Camera that was on-site that had miraculously survived.

From when the monster raised it's arms to when the camera temporarily became offline, a very, very, Very pixilated fist came into the frame.

It was only there for One Frame. After that, nothing.

Everyone within M.B.I were scared...this was the first time that they didn't know something the first time they looked into it.

So, they took extra precaution and salvaged everything they could before storing this in the, _Extra Top Secret No One Knows About,_ files.

An entire week later, countless more cameras and Informants installed and planted, another disturbance occurred.

The same thing happened, a monster appeared, before immediately dissolving into nothing. Destruction untold unfolded instantly.

Most of the cameras had been destroyed, a few surviving.

Only one was unscathed, still recording and in the middle of the street, just before the crater began, Camera #163 had picked up something.

An image.

An image of the back of a man in a Blue-Track suit, grocery bags in hand, no hair on his head.

The backdrop of the image was of columns of smoke and kicked up dust, buildings that seemed to be pressed, torn apart, or all together annihilated stood on the sides.

The clouds were split down the middle.

Surprised and Suspicious.

It looked as if some random bald man had wondered his way into the Apocalypse.

Further analyzing showed that this man had been here not a moment before the crater appeared, meaning...

 _This was the entity that caused the Great Disturbance,_ as they named it.

The person, man, could not be looked into, for they could not see his face.

All other imaging and recordings had only recorded parts of his body, it was as if something in the universe denied them the knowledge of his identity.

They were so scared, scared that for some reason or another, this man may wander into their precious city, into Minaka's Precious Shinto Teito.

After, again, gathering info and confirming that both incidents were connected and that the man in the Blue Track suit had been responsible for the first disturbance as well.

The entity was code-named: _**Mors Celantur**_

Translation: **_Concealed Death_**

The reason for such a name had its reasons.

The main one: The man, from as far as they could tell, was plain looking and could easily blend into a crowd, aside from his bald head.

But to be able to melt into a crowd as a random citizen and hold such destructive power was never heard of, and very alarming, as well as never being heard of.

He automatically became a priority above priorities.

They had to know about him no matter what.

This danger could not be ignored.

There was next to nothing they didn't know about, dangerous or not.

And this person, was what came above that.

They wanted to keep a distance and observe.

They would do so at any cost.

They had no idea that their actions would simply have the opposite effect.

* * *

 **(Z-City)**

 **(Karasuba)**

Minaka and many others thought it over, and a day later, decided.

The only way to get close enough to observe would be to send out a _Specialized_ Agent out into the field.

One that can be discreet and dangerous on her own.

The said Agent, the feared and revered "Black Sekirei" Karasuba.

Otherwise known as the Leader of the third generation Disciplinary Squad.

She had learned of the First disturbance, and had become almost psychotically entranced on wanting to find out who or what could cause this much damage in so little time.

She really made it a point that she wanted to meet the one responsible.

When the second alarm informed M.B.I of a second sighting, her will was set, unchangeable, and fierce.

She didn't like that he seemingly looked like the rest of these monkeys, she wanted to test him, see if these bird-brains were right about this person.

She promptly told Minaka himself that she _WAS_ going to go and find out herself.

He, as well as many others expressed to her that the Mission would be a Reconnaissance type, not a Search and Destroy one.

She knew what it was and scoffed before grinning wolfishly, saying she knew what she would be doing.

Not needing to say, a day after, Karasuba was set to secretly arrive at the Z-City Border to Hunt, Find, and Track this Mystery Man.

From the Satellite imaging, Karasuba had been informed of the location he was last spotted, before climbing to a roof and sprinting there.

What pleasantly surprised her, was the fact that the Crater had disappeared, the area looking as if it was brand new.

She had contacted M.B.I, through her earpiece, and they had told her that there was an _Association_ that had hired and individual that could rebuild an entire city within a span of a week.

They didn't name the Individual, nor which Association, they knew that by doing so, they could unintentionally draw her attention away from the Main Objective.

So, without no other reason to continue standing still for no reason, she started following the abandoned street towards the same way that the man was walking, captured by Camera #163.

She had continued on her way, noting that, like she had been told, this part of the city seemed barren and abandoned.

 _Why these monkeys abandoned a part of their city is beyond me, typical human stupidity,_ she thought to herself.

A few more minutes of scaling across the roofs of buildings, she came to a stop.

She felt a presence close by.

 _Is it...?_ she wondered.

Using her instincts, she made her way towards the source, slowing her pace the closer she got, before halting at a railing of a roof and peeking over.

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the presence she was feeling.

A man, a _bald_ man, in a white, red hoodie with a yellow "Oppai" along the front of it, a pair of Blue Jeans and shoes.

She would have laughed and then become disgusted over the choice of words proudly displayed on the hoodie.

The thing that stopped her from doing so, were two things.

One: This was the man that she saw in the video and pictures

Two: He didn't look he was getting any kicks out of it.

In fact, he didn't look like he was showing that he felt anything.

He had the one most emotionless face she had ever seen.

She instead grinned before watching him casually walk down the street, the opposite way she had come.

She had started to trail him, wondering if and when she should just screw the mission over and go her own way with it.

Besides, she hardly followed any rules at all.

* * *

 **(Z-City Marketplace)**

 **(Saitama)**

I had just decided to go shopping for some Prime beef that was on sale, leaving when I watered my cactus back at my apartment.

Walking was a majority of the time that I took going to the shop, no one really lived this far into the heart of the City.

Daily life for me was just...boring...

I thought that all of that training would make my life more interesting.

Now it just seems like it ruined it.

Yeah sure, being strong is cool and all, but it can be a real handi-cap when you can't get any thrill out of it.

I tested it all out, trying to get a thrill out of anything.

I'd been thrown around, smashed into the ground, slashed and hacked at, dropped from miles in the sky, everything.

And nothing happened. Not a scratch, not even a twitch of a muscle.

Anything I did, was as natural as picking up a small pebble.

I reluctantly figured out on my own that I could do, basically anything I wanted.

I blinked my eyes, shaking my head out of the nearly depressing thoughts.

The loud noise of the Grocery Store made itself known to me again, the rustling and bustling of many people. Mothers shopping with their annoying Children and what not.

I had been staring off into space, or more specifically, at a packaged and sealed beef with a 45% Sale stamped on the top left.

I put it into the handheld shopping basket, with the cabbage, noodles, and eggs.

Walking my way to the checkout counter and waiting my turn.

The cashier scanned my items before giving me the cost of the items and bagging them, I grabbed my coin purse before giving her, in exact change, all that was needed.

While she was checking the total amount, I had a tingling feeling in the back of my mind, like someone was staring at me, creepily like too.

Overtime, when I had become bald, I had a sort of sense of when someone was staring at me, or my head. It was more like a self-conscious thing, but I'd never say anything.

So, having said feeling, I shortly turned my head to look behind me, scanning the crowd walking to and from different aisles.

Doing a once-over and not seeing anyone who stood out, I looked back at the Cashier, noticing that she was done.

So, I took the bagged groceries, and walked out of the store, looking up at the sky before sighing.

Today was just another boring day...

If it were any other day, then he'd be right.

But today wasn't one of those days.

 ** _Today would be different._**

* * *

 _ **(Author's Note: If you would like to see something within this story, then please ask, I'll see if I can squeeze it in.)**_

 _ **(Not all of the Sekirei Ships have been decided yet, so you can ask, and I'll see about it)**_

 _ **(I may or may not add in Minato Sahashi, please Review to add in your vote)**_


	2. II: In The Beginning

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Punch Man or Sekirei, they belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **(Do you know how it feels to wake up the morning after you make the first chapter of a Story and see that your work is quickly becoming noticed? It's Awesome!)**_

 _ **(To clear some things up: This is BEFORE Saitama becomes a Hero or meets Genos.)**_

 _ **(This is after Vaccine Man as well)**_

 _ **(SPECIAL HONORABLE MENTION: Ooze96)(He was the person that made that first story I had mentioned before in Chapter 1)**_

Regular Speech: "Seki-somethin' plan? What's that?"

 _Thoughts or Accentuation: What do you know, this place isn't that boring..._

 **Serious Speech or A _ccentuation_ : "Did someone say Discount?"**

 _ **Serious Thought or** **Accentuation** **: If these weirdos keep getting in my way, I'll miss the Sale!**_

* * *

 ** _II: In The Beginning_**

 ** _For everything that exists, there is a beginning_**

 ** _From the birth of animals to the start of events_**

 ** _One of these events, will be initiated through special means_**

 ** _VERY Special means_**

 ** _A meeting of a Sadistic Nodachi Carrying Black Bird_**

 ** _And an Unbelievably Over-Powered Entity_**

 ** _These two will Meet with one another_**

 ** _Unfolding into an intrusion of a Special Game_**

* * *

 **(Z-City)**

Karasuba had just followed the bald man all the way to a Grocery Store, farther from the center of the city, which is where she presumed he lived.

He had entered the store, and checking to see if he was a good distance into the store, she swiftly entered as well, sticking to the walls of the aisles so that he wouldn't notice her.

He walked from one section of an aisle to the next, picking up one item, then another.

The way he picked them up and how quickly he moved from one segment to the next meant that he knew the store very well and where they placed their products.

While observing him from behind big, stacked boxes of drinks in the middle of an aisle, she noticed that he had slowed down around the meat section before picking up what she saw was beef.

He didn't put it in the Grocery basket as fast as he had with the others, he seemed to just stare at it.

It confused her, but she waved it away with being, _Weird human-monkey stuff._

After he had finally snapped out of it, she followed him discreetly to the Cash-out in the front.

She hid behind an Extended section of a Horizontal aisle, her back up against it and staring at his form again.

 _Should I fight him here?_ she thought to herself before eyeing the other lonely lifeforms and the closed space.

 _No...as much as I want these monkeys to get caught in the crossfire, that idiot would go on and on about it, I'll get him outside again..._

While thinking to herself and watching her soon to be Prey, she noticed a slow movement of his head-

Before quickly moving her head behind the aisle, _Hahah, he almost saw me~..._

She was just itching to fight him.

For this man to accumulate so much reputation in a short amount of time and have the entirety of M.B.I invested in this one Mission proved the reason Karasuba just wanted to go all out right now.

She couldn't believe that this person could do something as amazing as destroy a portion of the city, even if the evidence was no longer there. As far as she was concerned, strong or not, all humans were trash, and the earth itself was the manifestation of the cancer.

But she never turned away a fight, no matter what, no matter how petty...

She always wanted a fight!

And it's been quite a while since she's had a good one...

After a few seconds of waiting, she slowly popped her head out to see that he was grabbing his bags and leaving.

 _Hm. Hm. Ha! Ha! HA! Just wait...A little longer then I'll have you all alone and to myself!_

She waited for him to leave before stalking out and into a dark alley before quickly climbing to another roof along the street and continued to follow the man.

He didn't really look like anything outstanding, nothing that could distinguish him from these others except his lack of hair and dead looking expression.

The latter of the two interested her.

If, and she means IF he was so strong, then why would he be boorish looking?

She thought he'd be more defined as a person.

More eye-catching.

She...could be stalking a nobody.

 _I swear if all this was for nothing, then I'm marching straight back to that Tower and relieving that Idiot of his Head!_

After following him for quite a while, she was getting SUPER irritated.

After all, it's been a square 10 minutes worth of walking, when was she going to fight him!?

She'd hit her limit when the man noticed that he had a loose lace from his shoe before he bent down and made to tie it up.

She took out her earpiece and muted it, stuffing it in her leather top.

Without much as a sound, she dropped down to the middle of the street in front of him a few meters away and waited for him to notice her.

She was fidgeting with her sword and just waited to test his might, if he had any at all.

She knew he was at least a little different, if she wasn't counting on the M.B.I and the only connection that Mors Celantur and this man had was that both of them were bald, were carrying groceries, and live about in the same area in the same city.

He finished tying his shoe and grabbed his groceries before standing up straight, now seeing a rather curvaceous long, light-gray haired woman in a ponytail with a black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, a sword, and an over the shoulders gray haori with a weird looking symbol on it.

He was the first to say something, "Oh. Where'd you come from?"

He was just making his way home before shortly stopping to tie his shoe.

Now there was this random woman that appeared in front of him, staring and smiling...creepy.

"Ahhh...Finally. Now we can see just what you are." she said, not really answering his question. Instead she just smiled even more widely.

Was she talking to him? He doesn't know what she's talking about though...

"Uhm...I'll pass." he said, before he started walking again and right past her.

A second later...

 _Huh?_ she thought, _He thinks he can just...deny me...He thinks he can just walk away!?_ She grinned maniacally _We'll see about that..._ She didn't want to stab him in the back, that would be too easy, she wanted a fight.

Her eyes were twitching before turning around, and faster than the normal eye could perceive, took a tight hold of her Nodachi, slashed the air, and then held the sharp sword to her side.

She didn't aim for him...but what he had in his hands.

White grocery bags were cut in two and fell to the ground, spilling its contents on the street floor.

He stopped walking...

He stood still, before looking down to the spilled grocery items.

He just stood still and stared.

A few moments passed and no movements from either side.

 _Did I frighten him? That wouldn't be good, not good at all..._ This was to taunt him into fighting. Not to make him run off screaming like a fool.

But when he turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes, she didn't see or sense any fear. His eyebrows were bent slightly downwards, body becoming more defined, and eyes filling with more fire. She saw anger, a surprise.

 _Definitely more ballsy than the others I've killed. Good._

She was starting to get excited again, it looked like her taunting might have worked.

"I don't care if you want a fight. I don't care if you're just some punk lookin' to mug someone. But what I do know, is that you're going to apologize...and pay me for all of this." he gestured to the sliced items. The way he said all of this was slow and threatening.

She laughed hysterically, "Finally! Some Reaction! I'm going to enjoy slicing you up. Making sure to embed fear for me in you as you fall. Right before I cleave you in half!"

Nothing came from him at the threat and laughter, not a peep, just staring her down, surprising her again.

She readied herself.

She gave him a chance to attack first, but he didn't do anything.

Not waiting any longer, she rushed forward, sword in hand and ready to cut through his abdomen.

It would be like any other kill, extremely quick and precise, giving no chances of survival.

She leveled the sword, passing through, and out the other end of his back, before taking a calm stance, not looking back, closing her eyes, waiting for the crisp sound of spraying blood.

It was a clean-cut.

He would be screaming and crying out to the world, wishing to be dead rather than feeling so much pain. That would teach him to threaten her.

Seconds go by...

Nothing but wind.

Her closed eyes started to twitch before squeezing her sword grip in frustra-

Her eyes widen, looking to her hand...

It was empty.

Her sword was gone.

Her mind started to race.

What happened to it!? She was with it when she sliced through that idio-

Her mind stopped. Freezing more like it. The only thing she processed was an intense amount of pressure sky-rocketing behind her. It wasn't physical. It was more like something in the air.

Something that **_Oozed_** danger, it made her body grow cold, and gave her a cold sweat.

 _Th-This...Is Miya Here?!_ No, she thought back when she was around Miya, the feeling was different. The feeling she gave off was of a promise of extreme pain and slow death.

This. This was something more.

This was something that gave Karasuba something that Miya never managed to do...

Her body, her instincts, her everything yelled at her to run...

To escape no matter what.

To just abandon anything and everything and to get out of here no matter what.

The pressure that was put on her almost made her knees buckle.

And even worse...She didn't have her signature weapon.

.

.

.

With the sheer will she could muster, she slowly turned her face back. Mentally preparing herself.

.

.

.

Her eyes were wide as saucers...

 _ **DEATH**_

It was all she could think of.

Her legs were shaking with...fear.

All that came to her already melting mind when she saw the silent, most threatening, Hell-bent form of the man she was supposed to have cut in half, was pure fear.

From the short amount of time between when she rushed him to now, he wound up right in front of her. A foot away from her face.

He was surrounded by an Aura of Raging Red Blood-lust and Pitch Black, all-consuming Darkness.

His face was shadowed, a small frown planted on his face.

His body felt like it multiplied in size.

He was holding her Nodachi. By the tip of the blade.

He held it like an un-necessarily large, curved throwing knife, the butt of it almost touching the ground.

That was where it had ended up...but...

When she gazed into his eyes...she started regretting everything she had just done.

He was staring into her own eyes, no...her soul...

It was the most penetrating glare she had ever received.

It promised not only excruciating pain, but an unspoken threat that exceeded far above death, it was to rip your very life from your body and tear it to shreds.

Her heart was racing...if she wasn't mentally blinded while being so scared and fearful...she would've noticed the amount of heat that had gathered around her face, her cheeks.

She was sputtering for words, opening and closing her mouth. Trying to mumble something out, but nothing came.

Instead, he finally broke the deathly silence.

Hot breath blew on her face, and for some reason or another, made her heart jump, not helping when it was pounding at her chest already.

"Last Chance...Apologize. Pay. Leave" the sentence was dragged out, his voice now seemed gravelly and deep.

She just kept shaking, she couldn't move, her body wouldn't let her. If she ran, she would die.

Her mind wouldn't let her process that he would let her go if she gave him the money he was rightfully asking for.

Her mind, now on full-autopilot and seeing no way out of this-

 _Shut-Down_

Her legs gave out...

She saw black before she hit the ground.

* * *

 **(Z-City)**

Saitama stared at the now slowly breathing form of the woman he just met not 2 minutes ago...that had decided to mutilate his precious groceries he paid for!

He asked her to, in return, give the money he had expended for them. It would've been the right thing to do. Especially for some random woman that probably came to mug him on his way home.

But she laughed it off.

Then, out of nowhere tried to cut his hoodie!

He stopped the blade before it got within an inch of it.

But the overall rudeness and threats this woman was giving to his _Already paid for, and treasured_ clothing was completely unacceptable.

So, wanting to present a more _persuasive_ approach, he shifted impossibly fast, right behind her.

Thoroughly making sure she would see the amount of **_Serious Dissatisfaction_** on his face.

If he only knew he could be so scary when he showed a little seriousness. Even if it was a fraction of a percent of how mad he could get.

All in all, he made sure he had her attention before giving her a last chance to Apologize and make up for her threat and mistake.

He was satisfied enough when he saw she was shaking a little. He thought he could get a little extra just on the cause of her actually trying to harm him.

 _Who would just let some mugger go free without any punishment?_ was his thought process, so he thought her punishment would be to cough up a little extra cash for the trouble she was causing him.

But when she collapsed, his anger vanished, and a worried expression took its place.

He didn't mean to scare her _That_ badly.

He was thinking about just calling it a day and going home.

But when he got closer to her, and began to just started going over things in his mind.

 _Hmm...I can't just leave her here. I should try and get her to the Police. She DID just assault me. But...It's getting pretty late, and the Police Department for Z-City is too far away...Maybe I could...No, throwing her in the trash or just hiding her in an alley wouldn't be the Hero thing to do. Wouldn't be safe either._

He racked his head back and forth before deciding.

 _Rahhh! Alright! Fine!_ he wasn't going to like this, but it was better than any other alternative.

He shoved the pointy sword in his pants, seeing no other way to store it besides her scabbard on her side, but it would probably fall out with what he was going to do.

He gathered the scraps of ruined grocery items and threw them in the before-mentioned garbage dumpster.

He walked back over to look at her, heavy-breathing and red in the face. He sighed. A worried frown across his lips.

He bent down to pick her up, careful not to touch anything _sensitive_.

And carried her, legs hanging over his right arm, and her back leaning against his left, her head pressing softly on his shoulder.

He reached home relatively fast, he had hurried a little when she was getting more red.

He opened the door and lightly shoved it close with his foot.

He gently set her down, prepared an extra futon and placed it on the floor next to her in the living room on the small mat he had.

He quickly walked to the front, dropping the sword near the front door.

When he got back, his attention was on his new _tenant._

He looked at her and the red she still had on her face, he knelt down at her side, lifting his hand to her forehead and checking to see if she was getting sick.

 _She's burning up._ was his calm but still visibly worried response, now knowing she was probably going to be dangerously sick at this rate.

So, knowing what to do, as he's been in this situation before when he was younger, he proceeded a little hesitantly.

He started to remove the excess clothing she had on, starting with the haori...then the black leather top.

...and almost freaked out about seeing way too much skin for her to be wearing anything underneath, but calmed down when he saw thin, layered straps of white cloth barely containing her breasts that no doubt tried to break their restricting confinement.

He wasn't going to remove her skirt, though, that would be perverted.

What he was doing now was to make sure she got enough air and wasn't heating up under all that tight, hot, black stuff she had on.

He did remove her stockings and ponytail, though.

The stockings would just do the same as the rest, were his thoughts.

The ponytail would just get in his way.

He placed a light cover over her torso to protect her modesty.

After making sure she was prepped and ready, he placed her inside the futon.

When it looked like she was comfortable enough, he went to the kitchen.

Wetting a clean washcloth, ringing it, and then laying it down on her head.

This was to treat the heat she was producing, and to slow down and get rid of the sickness.

He stayed by her side until he saw that she was breathing normally and the redness had decreased to manageable levels.

He sighed again, _What am I gonna do now?_

He didn't know where this was going to go, but after a while, he thought that, at least, it was a change of pace.

Losing money sucked, but he had enough food in the fridge to pull him and his guest over, at least until tomorrow when he could go shopping again.

He stood up, went to his kitchen again, and pulled out some left-over noodles from his fridge and a Cup 'O Noodles from his cabinet.

He would heat up these left overs.

But he couldn't feed an unconscious woman noodles, she'd choke and die!

He really didn't want to be an accessory to Murder, if not the Murderer himself!

So, he placed the Cup O' Noodles down on the open-window that let him see into the living room.

He ate in silence, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman by watching T.V.

Instead he pulled out one of his Manga and started to read where he left off.

When he was finished, he checked on her again, before changing the washcloth and hoping that she would be okay in the morning.

He pulled out his futon, set it on the opposite side of the living-room.

It would seem to a third-person that he had scared a woman so bad she passed out, kidnapped her, and perversely stripped her clothes off, and made sure she was okay for other perverse reasons or at least make sure she could pay him back, with a clear mind.

Now, the latter would be true, he'd never think of the former, not even on his worst day.

Instead, replacing that perverted demeanor, was a genuine concern for her health.

He would believe that it was his Heroic Side.

But it was a more deep than that.

Most of the time. It WAS his heroic side.

But when it became more personal, like situations like this that directly involved him, he would unconsciously switch a more compassionate side, the feelings that came from that varied.

From his groceries and property, he had had an intense sense that the time he spent working odd-jobs, went to that food and other stuff, he had a sense that they were a part of him. It would then be obvious of why he can get mad so easily when they are destroyed.

But when it involved a person, he could become either sad, mad, slightly happy, or worried. It just so happens that this woman had made him both passionately mad at her and worried for her.

Although, Saitama's hard work to keep this woman from becoming sick would become fruitless, because she wasn't sick.

The redness came from a rather unseen _Reaction_ from _something_ else.

* * *

An entire city away, in Shinto Teito.

Minaka had just got off over-viewing information of more of his Sekirei that will soon be released.

The Game would start soon, it would be Marvelous!

Truly a Game for the gods!

Though, something gave him an itch in his mind.

It made him stop smiling, and enough to give him an unreadable expression.

He had an unknown desire to pull out a file in the very back of his desk drawer he frequently sits at to over-look the city at the top floor of the Teito Tower.

When he pulled it out, he read the title: _Mors Celantur_

He was always good with names, he started out wishing he hadn't named the Unknown threat the Latin known meaning of what is basically unknown death.

The reason, was because the name fit perfectly with the threat.

He started to become a little worried about Karasuba and why she hasn't reported in yet.

She would go to an inn or rent an apartment for a day, no doubt cause trouble on the way.

He tried to contact her, but she didn't respond, probably asleep or too tired of his voice to answer.

He was still a little on edge, hoping that everything would go along with no accidents.

"Now that I think about it, Karasuba wasn't really the best choice to send on this kind of Mission."

He stared at the file before placing it back in the secret desk vault that only he knew the combination to.

 ** _Too bad that he didn't know that everything has already gone wrong._**

* * *

 **(Author's Note: If you have any questions or wish to see something within this story, then just ask!)**

 **(I've decided that Minato not be in the Story. He will exist, but his mother finally got some brains and decided that hiding her son away farther into the City was a smart thing to do, he'll be mentioned though.)**

 **(Besides, Let's face it, Minato was a chicc-Magnet.)**

 **(But don't worry, Saitama will take over!)**


	3. III: Birth Of A Blood-Deep Bond

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Punch Man or Sekirei, they belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **(You'll Have to excuse me for errors or the waits between chapters, the errors are either because my computer is pretty old and doesn't pick up certain typed letters, or I'm tired.)**_

 _ **(Important: This isn't a spoiler of sorts, it's more of an informative detail I've researched: I've found out that, apart from Miya, Saitama is at least 7 years older than all other Sekirei.)**_

 _ **(If you wanna know)Explanation:**_

 _ **(Minaka found the Sekirei Ship in 1999, and everyone except for Miya, who was an adult, was either a fertilized egg, or embryo not yet fully birthed.)**_

 _ **(Present Saitama is 28 years old. The current year, 2020 (Present Story/Sekirei Timeline) subtracted by 28 is 1992.)**_

 _ **(1992 + 7 = 1999, that means Saitama was at least 7 years old when most of the Sekirei were born/found by Minaka)**_

Regular Speech: "Seki-somethin' plan? What's that?"

 _Thoughts or Accentuation: What do you know, this place isn't that boring..._

 **Serious Speech or A _ccentuation_ : "Did someone say Discount?"**

 _ **Serious Thought or** **Accentuation** **: If these weirdos keep getting in my way, I'll miss the Sale!**_

* * *

 ** _III: Birth of the Blood-Deep Bond_**

 ** _The two have met, the future is changed_**

 ** _No longer bound to the original path_**

 _ **Fates will be rewritten, re-scripted,**_ ** _revised_**

 ** _The one unchangeable, unbound, unbeatable variable has been introduced_**

 ** _A Hero of Ultimatum proportions will intrude upon that place_**

 ** _The place of violence between sisters and brothers_**

 ** _The place of certain death and broken hearts_**

 ** _The future, now looking not to Fate, but to the one entity that cannot be morphed by any influence._**

 _ **The future, solely in the hands of the unsuspecting Saitama**_

* * *

 **(Karasuba)**

 **(Dreamworld)**

The Black Sekirei, for what she was worth, was as emotionless and cold as they came, by both human and Sekirei standards.

Her emotions were deadened when she had no use for them, which was more than not.

Sadness did not exist for her, she barely understood the word.

Rage was rare, but not well accustomed to.

Fear, she only knew one person that could input so much power into themselves that would give her cause to fear something, much less her life.

That person was Miya, and boy do they have some rich, just peachy history together.

Though...why does she feel like she's making an error when thinking of _Only_ one person being able to make her feel any fear at all?

It was like losing memory of something very important that had just recently happened.

Boredom was the majority of what she felt during the days of past and present.

Happiness, was...a tricky one.

For the people who truly knew happiness, then they would feel pity for her.

She wouldn't feel happiness when seeing a knew face, and hoping that they would get along.

She wouldn't feel happiness when finding out that a loved one was fine and well after getting sick.

She only felt happiness when she was cleaning her weapons.

She only felt happiness when she was slaughtering.

She only felt happiness when she was filled with anticipation of an oncoming battle.

She knew she just had a burst of exhilaration from the latter, she was going to fight someone, or had fought someone.

But she couldn't remember who, and what had happened, who won, she didn't know.

It might have all just been a part of her mind.

She was getting pretty bored with how nothing really sparked her interest for a worthy opponent, it would make sense for her mind to produce hallucinations or dreams like that.

She shook it out of mind, it probably didn't matter anyway.

She had just arrived at this place, not knowing exactly _when_ though.

She looked around the blackness of what she recognized as an endless abyss going either up, down, left, right and behind her.

She did a full-scale examination of herself, checking if anything was off.

And things were indeed _off_.

Certain Important parts of her apparel were off, and nowhere to be seen.

Actually, most of everything she remembered wearing all the time was gone.

She was a little pissed about having only her skirt, bandage coverings, and a medium sized bed cloth covering her front side.

There was nothing that could really identify her as The 'Black' Sekirei anymore besides her face and grey hair-

She had a glimpse of a few loose strands, before reaching up with one hand to the back of her head, trying to grab for something that wasn't there.

 _What the hell? Even my hair-band?_

Other than that, she could be considered more than just half-naked.

She looked around for her weapon of choice, the sword she had left M.B.I with.

She was a bit worried when she didn't find it at her side, but calmed down relatively fast when she found it only a few feet away.

Usually, she would easily find such a symbolic object such as her Nodachi with ease, considering it was a deep black, and her surroundings in the world were all bright.

But she was in a darkness just as black as the sword and the sheath.

She was annoyed as much as a toyed-with pet when she picked it up and held the sheath in her right hand, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

The only reason she was tolerating this was because this place wasn't all unfamiliar.

She recognized the feel, it was the feeling she had when she was off in dreamland.

She was always... _always_ appearing in the middle of a mass battle or all-out war.

The only two sides were her, and the opposition.

It was the peak of want for her.

To have an entire war to herself, or to find, challenge, dominate, and kill someone who showed a semblance of strength, at least somewhat close to her own.

So, the fact that she was, instead, almost butt-naked par the scraps she had on her, was a suspiciously stark difference in the norm.

She could stand on her feet.

So, with that in mind, she used them.

She began to walk forward, squinting her eyes and scanning the area.

Looking for anything at all.

There was no presence of time in the dream world, days might go by in seconds, or seconds might go by in days.

It wasn't long though, that something poked through the darkness

A light flashed far out into the distance, giving her a glimpse to a silhouette of a large mountain surrounded by large land mass.

The light seemed to come from within.

Then, a loud sound hit her ears, it was like an explosion, and a big one too.

She raised an eyebrow before witnessing several more flashes, shortly followed by the same explosions, before deciding to check it out.

It was better than sticking around here, after all.

She was on her way, the sounds gradually becoming louder, along with the constant soft taps of her uncovered feet.

A white light came over her before she could brace herself.

And in the instant it consumed her, she was suddenly standing on a plateau, overlooking the mountain she had seen in the distance.

The darkness was still present, deep red-orange visible energy shot out in quick successions near the bottom of the mountain.

The sounds of explosions were coming from whatever was producing the light.

And with every flash, the darkness briefly disappeared.

The light produced paving a path so she could see countless scores of large creatures converging on the source of the flashes.

The white light overcame her again before now revolving around near the endless horde that seemingly spawned from the darkness, centering her attention on the convergence point.

She could see, through the multiple flashes of light, that the walls of the towering plateau that surrounded the mountain were covered in a deep, crimson red.

 _Blood,_ she realized, smiling now she knew what all this noise was being made for...

She looked around the blood and saw countless forms of the horde splattered across the walls, spiky limbs detached, bodies completely deformed and shattered, most having gaping holes in the stomach or torso regions.

All the while, the flashes of orange and red didn't stop blinking in the darkness, sending more and more bodies sprawling and shooting out from the center.

With more close observation, she saw that the horde of big, monstrous creatures seemed to crawl out of the dark ground, like moles or how cockroaches would with tiny separations in moldy, untreated wood.

The sounds they were making were blood-curdling and low guttural screeches.

It blended nicely with the wails of extreme pain and suffering that was being dished out by whatever was in the middle of it all.

Every second throughout all of this, her smile she carried turned into a smirk, then a grin.

She stared at the source of the flashes, still not entirely able to discern who or what it was by the sheer amount of thousands still desperately trying to kill them.

Her want to join the battle and end both countering sides grew quickly.

She was more than happy to hop straight into the fray, she was ecstatic

This was _Wonderful!_

She was smiling with madness in her eyes, with excitement showing itself along her cheeks, although not noticing the latter for the second time.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster.

Her fingers started to twitch in an almost envious trance at not being the one who started the carnage.

The process was almost endless. And she enjoyed every minute.

Her left hand was slowly trailing its way to her right, wanting to unsheathe the Nodachi and-

Sadly, every process that has a beginning, has an end.

The white light consumed her again, before being physically able to stand on the ground again, near the flat plateau wall.

All was quiet, the flashes stopped, and instead of the flashes providing the light, a small, round, deep, blazing, vibrant red circle was at the tip and behind the mountain, it was either a twisted up sun, or a Blood Moon.

The bright scarlet color, outlining the mountain, the ring of plateau behind the mountain, the hills that led up to the mountain itself.

As far as the eye could see, there was death.

That was all she could think of, _Death._

From the back walls of the plateau on the _other-side_ of the mountain, and all the way back, were corpses of thousands, if not tens of thousands.

The ground where she was standing was no longer a dark black, or a shade of orange a plateau would actually have.

...Instead...every speck, including below her own feet, was drowned in the crimson red the bodies leaked out.

The blood was at least 5 inches deep, considering she could _feel_ the blood, surrounding and drowning the pads of her feet, squirming and settling in-between her toes.

All the way to her ankles.

She paused right before seeing what was at the foot of the mountain, in front of her, and surprisingly wasn't the first thing she saw.

Her grin turned an unholy, almost deranged Feral.

A sea of corpses, bodies, remains of the horde, bones visibly sticking out, all dismembered, brutalized, drained of life, piled upon one another before leading to the top.

Something stood atop the mountain of carcasses.

The color of the sun that had just appeared also outlined the person.

The gleam shined off the tip of the head.

His form looking serious, and with the amount of death surrounding him, it was giving the man an air of Dangerous Omnipotence.

With the surrounding bodies, she saw him as a God of Death.

And he had just delivered the Apocalypse.

The sky was now blood red, smoke emanating from the mountain overhead.

The figure of the man was one of Muscular design, a cape hanged over his back, boots and gloves of indiscernible color.

The head of the man was declined downwards towards where she stood. He was looking at her, staring _down_ at her.

Her Feral grin did not vanish, nor her increasing _unknown_ blush.

She took the way he stood and stared down at her as a challenge of might.

And she was inclined to accept with glee, there was no way she would pass this opportunity up, not even in her dreams.

For once in her life, she truly didn't know if she could win a fight.

She could do collateral damage too, but to continually killing hundreds after hundreds while looking completely fine, like you took short walk.

It was unknown of.

Everyone had such a thing called endurance and a limit to strength.

She could hold out for a very long time, but she couldn't go on forever. No one could.

So why does she feel like this man before her could break that rule?

With so much over the top brutality giving her excitement.

With this mysterious man that seemed to defy her logic.

All happening in a small amount of time.

She gave in to her desires, her patience had snapped, now giving herself the go-ahead to engage with non-stop violence.

With wide eyes in anticipation, she rushed forward, drew her sword, and started her quick climb up the bodies.

 **"YOU'RE MINE!"**

Placing one footfall in front of another, not caring if one of her feet sunk into a skull or a blown through stomach.

She was halfway to him, almost there.

Her eyes were wild, her mind now only caring for what was right in front of her, a fight among fights.

She was within 7 feet of him...she raised her sword to get a heavy first hit-

-when a deep vibration shook her off balance and made her stumble, her sword piercing down into one of the bodies, sticking into it.

A gigantic, blinding, red-hot flash exploded from the mountain in the background.

She closed her eyes but couldn't protect her eyes from the light that had already entered her eyes.

Her weight and gravity continued to push her forward.

Her arms extended in front of her, not caring where they went, only seeking to keep herself from falling on the ground.

She did catch something, and something caught her.

After a sparse few seconds, she blinked furiously, trying to retrieve her sight.

The blinding light faded away, even though it was still quite hot on her skin.

When she blinked for the final time, she saw the form of the man she was ready to fight...holding on to her.

He was keeping her from falling by letting her grip him by the shoulder and abdomen.

He was holding onto her back, slightly leaning forward, probably when he caught her, while letting his other arm drape to his side.

She raised both eyebrows.

It wasn't in shock-disgust.

It was more like having someone you had visibly threatened, with their life, and having them protect you in the next instant.

That was exactly what had just happened, and it was unexpected to say the least.

She wanted to see his reaction, if he was mad, if he was .

If he was going to take this highly vulnerable position to execute her.

She could only see the side of a face that showed no weakness, no signs of tiring even from the previous massacre.

The one eye she could see exuded nothing but...well...nothing.

It was like having a mixture of emotionless, stone-face, and bored.

That was what his eyes told her.

But he wasn't looking at her specifically, he was looking at something behind him, and then she learned why that red-hot flash happened.

The entire mountain had burst open, a gigantic monster, in the shape of one of the horde, towered over them.

Spikes pointing upward several hundred meters long on the back arms, the back itself, the back hands.

The bottom torso and below was covered by the mountain top that was not blown off.

She could tell the monster was the color of the natural ground, but it was highlighted by the bright yellow, deep orange, and the red magma.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

It was an apparition of a monster that was apparently twice the size of the mountain it burst from.

 ** _"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR-R-R-R-RRRRrrrrrrrr"_**

It roared, shaking the earth and spewing magma into the air and onto the bodies near them, which started to melt them down.

When it calmed its roar, it looked down on us, his mouth was drooling with magma, lava.

Steam was leaking from the edges of his razor sharp rocky teeth.

The eyes were a hazy orange.

The grip of the man tightened around her back before the monster reared its arm back, clenching its over-sized hand into a fist.

She looked back and forth from the man and the monster, smiling.

 _A Battle of Titans..._

And she was in the middle.

She wasn't an idiot on the subject of allies.

Compared to the Monster and the Man.

She knew only the Monster was fully hostile to both of them.

While the man had been at ease with her by his side, trusting her with not ending up running him through in the end.

If she was to pick a side, she would pick the Man.

A sort of sickly sweet smile that showed a new-found connection that she couldn't understand.

She righted herself as she once again, stood up, and brandished her sword, she stared at the side of his face in curiosity in what this man truly was before ambling to his side.

His grip was still on her lower backside, supporting her stance.

She just grinned at what all was happening.

It didn't matter if this man, or any of this, was all in her dreams.

She readied her sword, when the fist was in mid-way to slowly making contact with them, wind visibly parting in massive streaks.

She hadn't expected that he would pull her closer to him so that their bodies made contact.

Looking up at his face she could now see, she had become confused.

This would normally be rewarded by death on the person who dared touch her in such a way.

No matter if that person was of a higher power, or if she was working for them or not.

If someone was touching her in an unwanted manner, she would relieve that person of their lives.

But she didn't feel the need to, she felt quite the opposite in fact.

It was like a magnet to a highly polarized metal.

It was a new feeling.

The man before her was an anomaly of anomalies that drew her in in more ways than one.

He was Merciless, Brutal, Intimidating, she had half a mind to say he was her other half in her own search for endless war.

But before she could delve deeper into her temporary thoughts, she noticed a slight shift in his movement.

He had bent his knees, before-

 **"KRAKL-THOOOM!"**

He jumped.

He had jumped at such speeds straight towards the oncoming fist.

It would only be mere seconds before they were at their destination.

He readied his own fist, and thrust it forward to the opposing five fingers.

It was an inch away from making contact...

The white light overcame them both.

When she could see again, she was standing on the ground at the foot of the mountain.

But again, her grin turned feral.

She was pissed, but also extremely pleased.

She was very pissed that this dream kept teasing her with not showing her direct violence, or letting her get involved in it.

She _was_ however pleased with the Apocalypse style death and gore.

That adding onto the fact that her full attention was on the man who was at the top of the formation.

Half of his body, from his right hand to his collar bone, down to his thigh, was covered in steaming blood.

The blood literally steaming.

A few places on his suit was torn or tattered, the bottom half of his cape was ripped.

His entire suit looked like it went through a washer filled with nails, blades and blunt objects.

But the face the man had, nor the way he stood gave no impression that he was any where near being in any kind of pain.

The mountain, that surrounded the man on either his left or right side, was not truly a mountain anymore.

The only part of the mountain that was visible, were thin pillars of rising rock that still reached high enough to tower, and sturdy enough to still stand.

The monster that had been inhabiting the mountain, along with the mountain itself, was now in the shape of a very large " **U"**

The path that was paved was smooth, and the pillars of rock had no protruding matter that stuck out.

The spiky rock monster was missing its entire upper torso.

The arms that still held on with strands of fleshy and bloody ribbons had fallen to the ground behind it.

Blood was covering the edges of the mountain that had been blown apart.

Along with the plateau wall behind it, and presumably anything beyond that point as well.

The atmosphere was still one of an Apocalyptic realm.

She looked to the man in wonder.

The man before her, real or not, was like an incarnation of the want she has been searching for.

But something doesn't add up.

All of this was way too intricate and different form her regular dreams.

The man himself looked highly well-made, definitely not like the pathetic excuses for combatants she has had in other dreams.

"Wait..." her eyes widened, this time in shock.

She now knew what all this meant.

She has heard of certain processes of communication Sekirei had between them and other certain people.

Now that she knew of what was going on, she looked very wide eyed at the man before her.

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE M-!?"

The white light once more overcame her.

The man she was looking at was gone.

Her mind began to rattle with this new development she has discovered.

And instead of the Apocalypse style world or the all encompassing darkness, she was standing in a realm of Pure white.

There was nothing in sight but pure white.

It was quiet once more after all that veritable hell.

A little tingle of her spine indicated something was standing still behind her.

It was familiar, so she turned around slowly with her guard still up, her killer instincts pointing out the ominous feel to the familiarity. She expected who it was.

When she turned completely around.

She stood face to face with the man.

The blood had disappeared from his body, and instead, a set of toned muscles took their place, the tight suit he wore shaped them in strain.

He was covered with them.

He was staring straight into her eyes with his own deep brown ones.

He was a few inches taller than her, but not enough to tell from a first glance.

He had started to lift both his arms, she gave no resistance.

She had so many questions now, but she could only open her the tiniest bit.

Nothing was occupying the spacious pure whiteness of this new realm except him and her.

He firmly yet gently placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

It was like an assuring gesture, but to her, it was more like he was trying to prepare her for something.

Her heartbeat was at an all times fast.

His eyes never wavered, hers seemed connected to his, for they didn't move from him either.

He breathed in and out deeply through his nose.

When he opened his mouth for the first time, he spoke.

 **"The Game Has Changed."**

A deep and rumbly voice rang out through the realm. It was all he said.

It was the first time he had said anything.

It held authority above all else.

Before she could shout out any questions she wanted answers to, darkness edged at the corners of the realm.

She looked back into his eyes after panicking a little at what that darkness meant, her time was almost up.

The last thing she saw in the realm of dreams was the man, who's name she hasn't yet learned, pull with both arms into a tight embrace.

She only saw black now.

She woke up...

* * *

 **(Author's Note - I know that I haven't updated in a 'Few' days, but it was all with reason! I was celebrating Christmas and playing with all my 'New Toys' ;D)**

 **Anyways, if you have any questions or anything of the sort, then PM me or put it in the Reviews!**

 **If their are any errors, then please ONLY PM me, I'll fix as many as I can.**

 **(Important: I'm also looking for a Beta Reader that I would like to appoint. Auditions are from now until the time of hiring!)**


	4. IV: A Deal With The Devil

_**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Punch Man or Sekirei, they belong to their respective owners.)**_

 _ **(Special A.N - Yeah Yeah I know, I've been out for quite some time. I assure you that it was all not in my own will to be gone so long. A close friend that I harbored a close relationship to just recently passed and it's been hanging over me. I'll try and be more frequent.)**_

 _ **(Also WOW you guys are some freaks for bein' interested in this story so much. Tchu' all hopin' for anyways?)**_

 _ **(Explanation A.N - (Last Chapter) - When in Karasuba's dream state, Saitama says, "The Game Has Changed." I'd like to point out that Saitama wasn't the one that actually said this. It's more like a psychological link between them both and how she can pass on her thoughts and stuff as dreams. It just so happened that the manifestation of his strength literally TOLD her that he's able to change the fundamentals of the 'Game of gods.')**_

Regular Speech: "Seki-somethin' plan? What's that?"

 _Thoughts or Accentuation: What do you know, this place isn't that boring..._

 **Serious Speech or A _ccentuation_ : "Did someone say Discount?"**

 _ **Serious Thought or** **Accentuation** **: If these weirdos keep getting in my way, I'll miss the Sale!**_

 _ **(ON WITH IT THEN!)**_

* * *

 _ **A Deal With The Devil**_

 _ **Realization has come to the Black**_ ** _Bird_**

 ** _Unknown_** _ **is the action that she will take**_

 _ **A single operative of M.B.I is the deciding**_ ** _factor_**

 ** _Will her choices from here on lead the virtual Embodiment of Strength on a path of Destruction?_**

 ** _Or of Salvation?_**

* * *

 **(Karasuba)**

 **(After Awakening)**

Her eyes flew open in panic, a cold sweat visibly painting almost every inch of her face.

Mind still trying to figure out exactly what she had just woken up from, memories of the dream still being pieced together in a fuzzy haze.

It had taken a good minute to collect herself, a shallow breath was released from her mouth.

After almost everything had been puzzled back together, she stood on her bare feet as fast as possible and quickly searched around the small apartment, not caring for anything else.

Not where her clothes were lying, not the sword that lay undisturbed near the door at the entrance, nor noticing the other inhabitant of the abode lying literally three feet away from her.

She moved hastily out of the room where she had not been asleep moments ago and into a seemingly smaller hallway than the room she left.

She opened the first door to her left, nothing but cook-ware, she closed, slammed really, the door. A loud, wood on wood sound reverberated from the walls, but Karasuba didn't care about the slight disturbance.

She rushed a little more down the hall.

She opened the second door in the hallway, closest to the entrance door, and finally found what she was looking for.

 _The Bathroom!_

Without hesitation she practically threw herself into the room, ignoring the door that was left swung open.

She quickly found the object of her current want, a mirror above the bathroom sink.

The first thing that she locked onto with her eyes was her face's reflection.

...And she stayed like that...eyes wide...mouth slightly agape in an unexpected, almost horrific fashion...

... _W...W-What's wrong with my face?..._

 _T-This has to be some sort of sick joke right?..._

 _There's no way in hell...no...NO... **I REFUSE!**_

Why is The Black Bird of M.B.I acting in this way, you may ask?

Well my dear reader, there is something that you must know, two things in actuality, that make up the thought process of Ms. Karasuba.

First things first, she hates anything that she deems weak...No that's a lie...She LOATHES anything that comes close to her description of weak, with a murderous passion.

The second? Well, why not look at what Ms. Karasuba is so vehemently denying?

The one thing that drew her attention more than anything was the deep shade of red that colored her soft white cheeks.

She liked seeing red things on her, she would admit...blood that it.

She would crave for her enemies blood, to an extent...her own.

If her blood was spilled that meant that a worthy opponent had appeared.

But never...NEVER in this way had she ever hated her own body and blood!

In the mind of Karasuba, only the weak depend on others. She hated the weak. That is why she never wanted help.

It is also why she hated any Ashikabi and Sekirei that would find each other and pair up with one another.

It was a sign that they were too weak to be an independent individual.

She would sooner slay her sisters of Sekirei than to watch them give in to their weakness.

But her?

 _ **MEEEEE?!**_

 **"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Shards of glass soon made their way spread across the floor, a few into the toilet, the bathtub, mostly in the sink.

While a few tried to pierce her fist that had meanly broken the mirror, they weren't strong enough for the challenge, and therefore fell with their fallen brethren.

She held the sides of the sink in a death grip and was pleased when both sides groaned and cracked slightly.

Her head was looking down into the sink where the shards had gathered an begun to have a mental battle with herself.

 _How is this possible?! I am Strong! I don't need a pathetic, weak Human! Who the hell could **I** possibly need?!_

The war she waged in her mind was so great that she hadn't noticed the faint sound of ruffling, and a morning moan.

 _AHW! THIS IS ALL THAT FOUR EYE'S FAULT! Probably tricking me! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

She could see it now...slowly lopping every limb off his body and savoring every scream his scrawny neck allowed him!

All leading to the moment she-!?

"Um...Excuse me...?"

Her eyes opened, and her head twisted to the right at top speeds.

Her anger dissipated and was replaced with something a little more...inexpiable.

* * *

 **(Saitama)**

 **(Literally a nanosecond after that beautiful door of his smashed against that beautiful kitchen wall of his)**

Saitama was a simple man.

Same as any other person of this world. (Of course that's a bloody lie but just bear with me)

He, just any other ORDINARY person in the world would awaken if a loud sound had awoken them from their dreams.

He ALMOST smashed his right fist against his UN-RUNG time clock. It didn't take him long to process that it wasn't ringing.

So instead he sat up, yawned, stretched his back, turned off the clock that was set to ring about 15 or so minutes from now, and got up.

 _Hmm? Strange..._

The dream he was sure strange. It was another fight with a cool rock lava monster.

A silver haired chick sorta jumped in from outta no-where until he remembered that it was actually that girl that he helped out after she-

 _tried to mug me...right..._

Anyway, it blacked out after that so he shrugged his shoulders and looked down to his so called, 'Roommate.'

But found that she was missing...?

He looked to his left to see the clothes that had been bunched up in the corner of the room, as well as the door that was apparently left open leading into the hallway, that let him see that the sword was still there...

As well as another open door.

 _Something up with my house today or something? Or is it just me?_

He closes every door every night, so why would they be-

 _Oh yeah cause the woman is gone and she probably woke me up and opened the doors...yeah..._

As you can see...Saitama is a genius.

He made his way to the hallway door-

 **"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

before he heard a loud, angry scream and glass shattering and cracking.

He narrowed his eyes and quickly but stealthily (as possible for a guy that's never tried) made his way to his bathroom where the noise was made.

When he peered into the open bathroom to scope out whatever it was that was happening...

His face went a little blank.

 _Does this woman have problems?_

He wasn't sure if she was still mentally stable after she fainted, or if she was mentally sane in the first place.

So instead of spooking her anymore, he put on the most calming face he's sworn he's ever worn and said in a small, smooth, but noticeable voice,

"Um...Excuse me...?"

He was relieved when she stopped threatening to split the sink in half, a little concerned both for the woman's health and his sink's.

A little creeped out the way she turned at him a little too fast and looked, in his description, 'like someone who has some problems.'

But her facial features calmed down to a mixture of shock, confusion, realization, and ended in what he would later say was fear.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

In Karasuba's Mind - Shock that she wasn't alone, Confused about the situation, realizes that she fainted and woke up in what is likely her...'destined one''s home...and remembered the fact that he was the reason that she fainted.

She still felt a prick of that aura that he showed her...some...time ago?

How long had she been out for?

With that realistic dream it almost felt like a couple days...

Thankfully he answered question, even though she didn't voice it.

He looked at her with worry, a sweat drop when he saw the violation of his bathroom, which he would in fact store away to hound her over for payment, but was rather more focused on her.

"You alright? Sorta had me worried there when ya up and passed out yesterday. Seems like you had a fever or something..."

He started to sweat even more

 _What the hell am I supposed to say, I brought her to my house when she was knocked out?! That I stripped her clothes off?!_

 _No wait, she started this! She tried to mug me! I'm right she's wrong!...But...Still...Potential rape is a lot worse than Potential mugging._

 _I'd never do something like that! But would the police believe me?!_

He compared his options and swished them around in his head. He went from the outcome of him and the woman, but settled back on himself because he really only cares about if he gets arrested right now.

 _Yeah I can't see how I'd be the one on top if we take this to court._

 _Women always win when it comes to stuff like this._

 _I'm a sketchy bald man that lives in a deserted town in a run down apartment with low rent without a professional job._

 _She's probably not that good off either since she tried to steal my stuff, but that doesn't matter._

 _What matters is what looked like what happened..._

Remembering the clothes that are wrapped up in the corner of the living room, the sword in the hallway, as well as the fact that there was a large amount of sweat covering the futon he lent her for the night...

 _That's definitely a crime-rape scene straight out of a TV Show!_

So even if it isn't true, I look like I disarmed her, knocked her out, carried her to a closed off place in the town, in my apartment where I took off most of her clothes, and-

"You...Do you...plan to kill me?"

Thankfully with the silence of Saitama thinking about ways of how to not be charged with Rape and be imprisoned for more than 60 years, Karasuba had a good while to compose herself and her thoughts enough to try and get one of the most important answers she could think of.

He could have already done so...so why hadn't he?

She had obviously tried to kill him?

The strong triumph over the weak, right?

It hit her in the gut...like straight in the gut...like how you feel when you lie in bend and your stomach starts churning for no reason.

Yeah that kind...all because she had to acknowledge someone that wasn't Miya to be stronger than her.

"Wha-? No! What're you talking about?"

He finally snapped out of his silence when he heard the question, and became immediately defensive for _whatever_ reason.

Karasuba looked down and muttered,

"I... _tried_...to kill you."

It especially hurt her when she uttered the word 'tried,' but carried on.

Saitama took this differently.

 _She looks like she's still sick...and must be scared about what's going on...though I'M the one that's scared...SHOULDN'T I BE ANGRY AT HER?!_

Pushing aside the want to yell at her and tell her to pay up front for all the damage she's caused, he'd just ease his way into that later.

Basically, a way to NOT get arrested.

"Ah. Don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

Saitama said this both in a relief, and a bit of a happy tone.

Which unknowingly sends the wrong message to Ms. Karasuba.

Message being - "You're not the first."

To her...it was a death threat. And the calming face he wore was like that of Miya's and her Hanya mask.

Except instead of a demon...all she could see was the Devil ready to have it's next meal.

Truly she was at this time, terrified of the unknown.

"No seriously, don't worry about it...just come sit down in the living room, I'll clean up hear." He gave her a reassuring smile before stepping out of the door way and lifting his left arm to the end of the hallway into the living room.

She didn't want to tick him off so she complied, her head felt really woozy as she realized that the over-all pressure of the connection between them was developing into harsh boundaries.

Her face was probably as red as a tomato right now.

"Oh and uh- your clothes are in the living room! Just look to your left when you enter!"

She heard him from the bathroom where he's cleaning up her 'mess'

She enters the living room and true to his words, there were her clothes, wrapped up in a small ball in the corner.

She sighs at her luck.

 _Wrinkly clothes is something I never liked._

She proceeded to slip on her thigh-highs and all other parts of her apparel before sitting on the floor in the seiza position next to the futon she had been sleeping on and noticed that there was a small bucket of water and a few cloths that were soaked.

She didn't think much of it.

...Until she had to since the fuzziness in her head wasn't going away so she had to think of something.

She took into regard everything that had happened after she passed out. All the way up to her waking up.

 _A bucket of water, multiple cloths...he de-clothed me...more than likely noticed my...condition...wait..._

Her mind then picked up once more.

 _With what I can see...He saw my face...believed me to have fainted under the circumstances of me being in the middle of a fever._

 _And...tried to help me?_

 _Why would he do that?_

 _You don't care for your enemies...you KILL them!_

Her mind began to hurt once more...this time she knew it wasn't from something external.

Even though she wasn't used to being what is called 'In heat'

She knew the symptoms.

* * *

 **(Winging for Dummies)**

The 'winging' process between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi is said to be a relationship that transcends the norm.

As in the connection was heavily concentrated on all realms.

Mental, Emotional, Psychological...

and Physical.

If you are in close contact with your 'Ashikabi' and are not winged within a certain time boundary, then the effects of the 'pull' of the connection multiplies.

As in it literally starts to torture you psychologically until you officially make the connection true by 'winging' the Sekirei by sharing DNA.

Which is basically, a kiss.

* * *

 **(Back in the apartment)**

Saitama is just about done cleaning up the royal mess that the woman had made.

He never really needed to worry about caution or safety after those years of absolute hell of a training montage.

So he just casually picks up the glass and throws it in the garbage.

Sometimes a little annoyed when the little pieces would evade him.

He never liked little nuisances.

 _Especially mosquitoes...man I hate mosquitoes._

When all was said and done in the bathroom, doing a once over to make sure that there wasn't anything he missed, he made his way to the living room.

And made a detour into the kitchen once he remembered that he had pre-prepared some instant noodles for the both of them.

Once he entered he looked into the living room to see the woman-

 _I need to learn her name-_

-dressed and sitting down next the futon he quickly threw down last night for her.

When he made sure she wouldn't be any more of a problem besides still looking red in the face, he begun cooking the noodles by first preparing some hot water.

About five and a half minutes later, they were ready.

He brought them out of the kitchen and sat down across from the futon that she was sitting by so they could be sitting face-to-face.

She seemed to be thinking about something, a little too hard if she hadn't noticed him yet.

That or she tried to ignore him.

"Hey. Hello?" He said questioningly to try and bring her out of her, unknown to him, musings about her hate for a potential partner.

She opened her eyes, thankfully a little more normally than the way she did so in the bathroom.

She looked a little reluctant and beat-down like she just had a confrontation with herself.

When he saw that he had her attention, he continued, "Uh. Here...In case your hungry."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked at what he offered.

A small cup of instant noodles.

From what she could piece together, he was whether he knew it consciously or not, taking care of his would be killer.

She just didn't care whatever happened at this point, she just went with the flow and hoped that she wouldn't upset him.

"...Thanks."

Slowly but surely she reached out and grabbed the noodles and reeled her arm back just as slowly so that her face was directly over it.

He handed her some chopsticks as well that he placed right in front of her knee so she could pick it up.

After that, he began to eat his without a care in the world.

Karasuba on the other hand just stared into the cup of noodles as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

He was halfway through when he noticed the unopened chopsticks and the still steaming cup of noodles that were untouched.

He resolved himself at this time to try and be more friendly and conversational.

"Um...I'm guessing that you don't like instant noodles?" He said it with a bit of a hop in his voice, like he was voicing it in a joking manner. I mean who DOESN'T like instant noodles?!

"Oh. No. No don't worry. Just thinking." After she looked back up to see the very slight, almost invisible smile he had on his face, she picked up the chopsticks he had offered and delicately unwrapped and started to delicately eat the small meal with an air of elegance.

Something Saitama had never seen before.

Yeah sure he'd eaten tons of instant noodles, he never treated it like a five star meal though.

"What's your name anyway? It's a little irritating to just call you woman in my head every-time."

She ceased her five-star meal elegance mid bite and looked into his eyes as if searching for something, and when finding nothing but friendly banter, she answered,

"Karasuba."

Saitama sighed, at least he was getting somewhere.

"My name's Saitama, nice to meet you."

She nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry for all of...that...yesterday."

Her expression seemed...expressionless...but at least she was talking more now.

"Ah. Like I said, don't worry about it. A lot of people have tried doing me in, but nothing really works anymore."

That just seemed to sour the mood.

She looked down once more.

Trying to keep her talking, he continued.

"What's up with that massive fever too? I know I shouldn't give you hot food, you look like you can manage, but it almost looks like it could become dangerous. You need me to take you to a doctor?"

She raised her eyes once more, "I know a doctor that could fix this. I don't think any doctor around here could fix this...fever of mine."

 _Even if I could get that monkey to fix me. I don't think I can hold out. My...HEAD!_

* * *

 **(Karasuba's Mind)**

In the current moment of right now, in Karasuba's mind, there was a fierce battle still ongoing while she talked to her would-be executioner and would-be Ashikabi.

On one side, was the part of her that wanted to stop the winging at all costs, such as leaping at the man and either having him kill her or kill herself.

On the other side, which is winning by the way, is the not-so-part-of-her-that's-sorta-being-forced-through-the-potential-connection that wanted to be winged by the omnipotent, strong entity that sat in front of her.

If you didn't catch the explanation about the potency of the connection in the last few chapters, then here it is:

The stronger correlation of the Ashikabi to the Sekirei is measured by the standards of both in all realms described earlier, Mental, Physical, Psychological, and Emotional.

The Mental part may not be so apt, as in, Saitama didn't think about murdering everything everyday.

The Psychological part was an iffy since they both wanted a challenge. Saitama can't find one and craves for it. Karasuba can find one but she doesn't want to risk dying by Miya's sword.

The Emotional is inter-tangled by both mental and Psychological, and with the fact that Saitama is the epitome of 'Without-Emotion' with very, VERY few exceptions. While Karasuba is the same just with many, MANY more exceptions on her part.

But for the Physical...well...

Let's say this:

If this were a dating sim and the four realms were bars that would fill. And if one bar filled all the way then you would win the mini-game and go on a date.

The Mental bar showed just a sliver.

The Psychological was about a third way's there give or take.

The Emotional was just about half way there.

But The Physical completely took it away.

It didn't matter what the correlation between the two people were.

The overwhelming strength of Saitama completely blew the cap off the bar, and it was an endless spewing, it just never ended.

The Sekirei's system tried to fix the problem, but it couldn't.

It tried mitigating the source of the Strength.

When it even dared to touch that source, an error occurred that just made it worse.

The Sekirei's system completely gave up.

It couldn't do anything.

 **You can try and half infinity, but it'll still be infinity.**

That was what the system diagnosed the Sekirei's overdosed state was.

The Ashikabi in front of her was literally, in ever sense, Too Strong for her.

Every fight she'd tried to win against the winging system just lost her ground and was continuously being backed into a corner.

It'd only be a matter of time before she lost and gave in to what the system wanted.

To be Winged.

The time until the winging occurred?

That depended on the Iron will of the Sekirei in question, and the Ashikabi that started all of this in the first place.

* * *

 **(Outside Apartment)**

They had talked for a good 30 minutes about different things, questions being thrown from Saitama, the newly dubbed Karasuba answering them, and her working up the courage to ask questions back.

From him asking her what city she lived in, what she normally did (Which she answered as 'Office Worker') and ended up understanding the lengths at which she went that ended up making her faint that day.

He himself would never mug someone as an office worker, even on his baddest of days. But he wasn't so sure about other people that didn't have his resolve to become the strongest Hero.

He also questioned if the doctor was in this, "Shinto Teito," which he had only barely remembered hearing about. Some newly renovated city or something.

Her answer was "Yes."

He asked her if she had a way to get back there instead of walking, and mentally slapped himself when he though of it.

 _She's still got a fever! What the hell am I thinking! Even if she had a car, she'd probably crash and die the moment she got on the highway!_

After that he asked her if she could call someone to come pick her up, which she pulled an earpiece from one of her jacket's pockets.

 _Definitely an office worker._

After that she had started asking questions about his life, minor things.

Near the end she mentioned his bald head, and he winced.

She said her sorry's and continued on, him reassuring her that it was just a touchy subject.

But right after that she mentioned where he lived and a bulb lit up in his head.

He said that she'd have to pay for the reparation for his precious bathroom and kitchen door, as well as his wonderful groceries that he still remembered.

She nodded in acceptance.

She became silent and started to think in her mind, and something started to cook up.

A scheme that could very well screw everything up.

And if she was going to be dragged into this winging, she'd at least drag as many as she could with her.

Even if in the back of her mind, unconsciously, she only wanted him to herself, she didn't know it. But it pained her to think of others being winged by the same man, she said it was the stupid system affecting her, which in all seriousness, was.

She awoke from her musing and brought an idea up to his attention.

"How about...I hire a crew to come clean up your house and maybe touch it up a little. In the meantime, while they're working and installing the new ware, you could accompany me to Shinto Teito. You don't have to worry about where you stay, I can take care of that."

His mind went in two different ways.

One: This could be blackmail, but it didn't seem like she'd do something like that, but she still had that rape thing that she could pin on him, which worked his nerves.

Two: New stuff for free, possibly not get arrested, won't have to pay rent as long as I'm with her, I don't have to worry about paying for wherever I'm dropped of at.

The only thing that pricked his mind was,

"Why me, exactly?" he pointed out.

She thought he'd asked so she prepared, "Well for starters, the one I'm calling to come pick me up is someone that the company just sends over. I don't know them at all.

I at least know you a little. So I feel more safe with you than the person that arrives here."

He thought the reasoning was sound, even if it really was abusing the time they spent talking to each other as a way to justify the fact that she feels safer with him instead.

His mind went directly for whatever was better for himself while also making sure that this wasn't some sort of scam of some kind.

When he mulled it over he came up with his final answer.

"Okay."

But also had to ask just one more question

"So...when're they supposed to get here? Tomorrow?"

This sounded a little funny to Karasuba because he didn't know of the technological superiority of the vehicles that would come and go out of M.B.I. That was a given though because he didn't know anything about it.

"Actually, no, they should arrive in around another hour."

Saitama had heard some things in his life, he's done the impossible, he'd never thought that driving such distances in such amount of time was ridiculous, but instead he shrugged his shoulders.

Reckless driving was bad, but I guess it's okay if the company cared enough to come get her.

Though apparently not enough to pay her a good amount for her to not to resort to violent actions.

As he shrugged, she did a once over of him once more, taking in the yellow unassuming shirt he wore, the tanned shorts, and the flip flops.

 _Yeah they'd definitely guess that he'd be some sorta contender in the game if he shows up like a commoner would._

 _They wouldn't voice it unless they wanted me to kill them, but they'd inform their superiors which would travel to that damned Minaka._

"Before we go. We need to do something with...how your dressed."

He raised an eyebrow in a very questioning way, "What's wrong with what I have now?"

He asked as he pinched the brim of his shirt and looked at it in a sad way, wondering what was wrong with it.

"Nothing really, it's just that the company that I work for has a policy: No suit, No Service." she answered with confidence.

Of course this was complete BS and was internally sweating whether he'd believe her or not.

M.B.I really did like their suits so she wasn't technically lying since they'd ask to check your I.D if you showed up in regular attire.

But if he had formal ware on and told the armed escort that he was with her, then they'd at least have been less suspicious of his origins.

Who'd really question the decisions of M.B.I's Black Bird? Those that had a death wish. That's who.

Besides Miya. That's the only exception...and Saitama.

Saitama nodded his head as he thought back to the time he was still working for a company.

Not one soul in the company had every had regular attire. Everyone wore suits and ties.

If you were feeling daring, a bow tie.

The only other thing besides that was when some other employees were going to their car and flipped on some sport shades.

Those were the ones who believed that they had a calling in life.

He admits that he was jealous of their outlook on life.

Until he just stopped caring at least.

When he nodded, Karasuba smiled and said, "Well we better hurry. We have less than 56 minutes."

She turned around and started running to a part in the city she had seen about around the time she was stalking him around near the grocery store.

She looked back and was pleased he was able to keep up.

"I'm not paying though! You still owe me!" he said in an exasperated manner while running behind her.

She laughed to herself, _If it weren't near life threatening I'd call him a cheapskate._

Around 5 minutes of sprinting later and Saitama being concerned if she should be running while still under the weather, they arrived at a clothing store.

Ironically named, "Suit Shop," in a bold yet curvy gold signature

When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of a few tropical plants, Black carpet, Black walls, which were laden with suits, many other men and women around.

Saitama greeted the woman that sat at a checkout desk in the front as they passed by her.

The woman greeted them in kind, "Hello there! Are you coming in to pick up an order? Or will you be in need of a new suit today?"

Karasuba didn't want to cause a scene by snarling at the woman so she instead, with all her might, strained a fake smile and gestured to Saitama.

"No, but we do need to pick up a suit today. If you could please have his measurements taken, then that would be nice." It wasn't exactly clenched teeth or barred fangs, but a good eye could tell she was holding back a good bit of anger.

"This way then, good sir!" the receptionist proudly made her way and gestured for Saitama to follow her.

They reached a row of curtains that led into multiple small rooms with a mannequin and a big mirror that covered the back wall.

"If you could please wait here then an employee will be with you shortly to make your measurements." she brightly smiled

"Thank you very much Ma'am" He smiled back and sat down on one of the red luxury seats.

About two minutes of looking around the little room behind the curtain and another woman dressed in an all black dress-suit.

"Alright. So before we get started, what kind of suit would you like? The material? The primary color? The secondary color? The undershirt? The Tie?"

She said this while making him stand up and in front of the mirror.

 _What you say and what you do are two different things lady._

A lone but large bead of sweat made it's way down his shiny head.

"Uhm...I've never been good with fashion...so could you just do all of that for me? Just...something...professional?" He didn't know a lick of fashion, he used to wear a suit 24/7, but after that, his sense of fashion went 'Ka-puut!'

The eyes of the lady in black, that was actively taking his measurements, sparkled like stars.

"Your asking me to make your suit?" The woman looked confused before she remembered the woman that he had come in with.

"It's like that is it?" The woman had a knowing face.

"Is it for a special night? Meeting the parents maybe?" The woman had a Cheshire grin.

Saitama looked at her like she was asking what cheese looked like (I don't know why I said this, I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Uh...no...it's not like that. At all. More like a...uh, business trip." the smile on the woman didn't fade.

She'd seen that other woman's face and was sure that she was. in her words, 'Ready for it.'

"Suuuuure." She winked and gave him yet another look.

"No, seriously." He was starting to get irritated.

* * *

 **(Suit Shop)**

 **(15 Minutes later)**

So after awhile, Saitama had gotten his measurements taken, had a color scheme and exotic materials chosen, and Karasuba was having a mental debate whether she could hold out anymore.

She gave up on trying to fight it back, she was really just trying to resist as best she could on lunging through those curtains and making him hers.

Yes, indeed. It had gotten that bad.

In the span of her waking up to now, it is now becoming that torturous.

The lady in black had come in and out of the curtained room a few times to gather materials.

One or two times she caught a glimpse of the man that made her this way and had half wanted to strangle him and half wanted to...well you get it.

To put it simply, even if she were to be winged, there were a few knots that had to be worked out for her to completely accept this.

The winging had endowed her with the slightest bit of affection for the would-be Ashikabi.

The only thing that it needed to grow was the actual action of her being winged.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the lady in black stepped out of the red curtained room and turned to face her.

"From the decision of a woman's taste, I believe that you would find the selection is rather...promising." she smiled and pulled the curtains back to reveal the man.

It was Saitama. In a Suit. (What is this blasphemy?!)

"Specially, custom tailored and suited from one of our archived suits matching his measurements, I present you, The Professional."

Saitama stepped out into the open and had drawn the eyes of many other customers, seeing as how there weren't many custom tailored suits these days. Usually they were all pick up and go suits.

The primary color of the fitted suit was a pure, sleek silver over a white undershirt. Suit pants of the same color as the open suit jacket.

A Black belt strapped across the lower waist, holding up the tight fitted pants and tucked in undershirt, a solid gold buckle locking it in place.

Black, shiny, pointed formal smart shoes adorned his feet.

The suit jacket's lone pocket contained an orange handkerchief.

The tie was the same tint of orange as the handkerchief, it swayed a little even though there was barely any wind in the store.

The suit jacket held three silver flat buttons, each with Golden engraved 'S''s in them.

The material and metals all shipped from one of the more well reserved cities.

The metals themselves from an exclusive big business shipment from Metal Knight.

And the material for the suit itself came from a business man that sold exotic, soft, yet highly tensile in strength from deceased monsters.

Everyone was in a brief state of awe.

Indeed they had seen such expensive looking clothes on others before.

But never around this city.

Only the rich could afford such suits.

Saitama had no idea what these people were gawking at.

If only he'd known that the shop that they'd walked into only served the high-life.

Instead of the third rate suit that he'd thought he'd get, he instead got a one of the most expensive suits that had ever came out of City Z's tailored wares.

Karasuba had to admit, he looked good. _Almost...sexy...damn it all._

She looked up at his face and deadpanned.

Until you look at his eyes.

They were still their pinprick of brown eyes that you'd normally see on a regular basis if you were to know Saitama at all.

"Can I get a pair of Black tinted shades?" she asked to the lady in black who we'll call Sheryl from now on.

Sheryl nodded to Karasuba and went on her way into the backroom where everything is stored.

Before she forgot another important thing, "Oh and some gloves to match the suit."

Sheryl turned around and nodded once more before disappearing in the backroom.

Shortly after returning with the objects that were asked for and handed them to Saitama.

Who put on the gloves first, which were lined shadow black.

And then the professional Black Shaded glasses.

After that everything changed.

The entire atmosphere around Saitama had changed.

It wasn't the normal feeling that you'd get from some other person in the room with you that had a suit on.

Their was a serious aura that drenched the air around Saitama.

She'd finally figured out that, if you couldn't see the boorish looking eyes he had, and covered him in an attire that warranted respect, then he would simply change.

There was no more unassuming man that would melt into the background.

If she were to put it into a common language where the humans around her would understand.

Then she'd say he looked like a Man that carried contracts of death, or a Hitman.

But her, personally, would say he indeed looked threatening.

But not just on the level that these monkeys put him on.

See had seen what he really was first hand.

So instead of a Hitman, she'd say-

 _He looks like the devil behind a mask and a well tailored suit._

She smiled. She was very satisfied.

And honestly a little bit more flustered and horny (It's the system I swear).

The faces of the many women there were also tinged pink.

The other men that were in a relationship with those women would always resent the man named Saitama from that day on-wards.

* * *

 **(A.N - Please give me any suggestions so that I may mull over them! Oh and I'll try and update more frequently!)**

 **(For sure - Minato WON'T be in the story. If he is then he will INDEED be a side character without any Sekirei. Saitama's gonna need a bigger barrel for all the fish he's gonna reel in so sorry!)**

 **(Review at your own Risk! Criticism appreciated. Also if you see any errors then please point them out! I don't want any of them to come and bite me later!)**


End file.
